Chaos
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: When you have 3 boys under the age of ten and one teenage girl all living under the same roof.....there’s only one way to describe it utter CHAOS! ON HIATUS


**Title: Chaos**

**Author: Bre**

**Rating: PG**

**Category: WIP**

**Summary: When you have 3 boys under the age of ten and one teenage girl all living under the same roof...there's only one way to describe it utter CHAOS!**

**This will be a very short lived WIP it only has a bout 7 to 10 chapters to it but hopefully most of you will find it somewhat humorous and fun to read!**

**A/N: Ok so Journey and Carson all live in the Corinthos house together! Journey had a daughter when they were fifteen...Sarah and I think everything else is self explanatory!**

**Sarah Tiffany Morgan - Journey's daughter - she's 15**

**Michael Morgan Corinthos - Carson's son - he's 9**

**Nathan Bailey Morgan - Journey's son - he's 5**

**Morgan Stone Corinthos - Carson's son - he's 2**

**Part 1**

"**Mom I have nothing to wear for that New Years Eve party!" Sarah Morgan yelled as she stormed down the stairs to find her parents and aunt and uncle sitting on the couch talking.**

"**Sarah you have a week we will find something!" Courtney said.**

"**I've got some last minute shopping to do why don't you come with me and we will see what we can find." Carly offered.**

"**Ok let me go get ready" Sarah squealed as she ran back up the stairs.**

"**Thank you Carly" Jason said "But nothing revealing Carly remember she's fifteen!"**

"**Oh don't worry I won't buy her any thing I wouldn't wear!" **

"**CARLY!" Jason Courtney and Sonny scolded in unison.**

"**Ok I got it nun costume it is..."**

"**You know what I think I'll just tag along I don't know if I trust you to get my daughter a nice acceptable dress..." Courtney said as she shook her head at her friend.**

**Carly grabbed her chest "Ouch that hurt!"**

**They all laughed. **

"**Things are quiet tonight.." Sonny commented**

"**A little to quiet where are the boys?" Courtney asked**

**No sooner had the words left her mouth a crashing sound came from upstairs. All four adults turned just in time to see the three boys crammed into Nathan's mechanical jeep that was rolling itself down the stairs onto the landing and finally through the wall. Dust fogged the room.**

"**Oh My God" Carly and Courtney gasped running and pulling the youngest two out of the car, who had been in the front and checking them for any wounds.**

"**MICHAEL!" Sonny called as the red head slowly got out of the car after his brother and cousin had been removed.**

**As he slowly made his way over to his father he stared intently at his feet. He knew what he had done was now getting him into trouble. He came to a stop just out of arms reach in front of his father. **

"**Why were you and Nathan AND Morgan in that car at the same time? And why is that car in the house!" Sonny asked anger seeping from his words. Not only was he now having to repair the hole in the wall but he had a feeling whatever went "Crash" upstairs wasn't cheap!**

"**Well you see Sarah..." the boy began.**

"**No... don't blame Sarah."Jason stepped in. He had already gone and checked and of course the crash was the family portrait and its hand made frame that he and Sonny had given to Carly and Courtney for mother's day last year. But there it was...the family portrait...lying on the floor with shards of glass everywhere, the frame in a few pieces.**

**A slight smile came to the boys face...between Nathan and Michael torturing Sarah seemed to be their favorite pastime, and while still young Morgan was quickly catching on.**

"**We used Sarah's..."**

"**MICHAEL MORGAN CORINTHOS AND NATHAN BAILEY MORGAN!" Sarah screamed as her foot steps echoed through the house.**

**All heads turned to the stairs as Sarah stomped down them. Both Courtney and CArly grabbed their sons and backed away.**

**When Sarah reached the landing she eyed Nathan and Michael contemplating which to kill first! Seeing her brother in her mother's arms she chose Michael.**

**Jason was watching his daughter closely...he knew by her demeanor that whatever the boys had done they would soon be feeling Sarah's wrath! He watched carefully as she balled her hands into fist and her nostrils flared. Briefly he saw her take a deep breath and then she jumped. He grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist pinning her arms to her sides.**

"**DAD LET ME GO!" she demanded as she struggled against him thrashing her body around and kicking.**

"**Sarah...Sarah calm down, breath, and tell me what they did..."Jason said as he tightened his arms around her when she got more aggressive**

"**YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY DID!" she screamed incredously. "Well let's see other than tying all of my bra's together and used them to create a rope up the back stairs, NOTHING!" She yelled as she tried to break free of her fathers arms again.**

**That statement alone left everyone shocked! Carly and Courtney's jaws hit the floor and Sonny and Jason were left without a coherent thought in there minds. Meanwhile Nathan and Michael started to giggle. Courtney swiftly swatted Nathan's butt as Sonny popped Michael upside his head.**

**Finally recovering from the initial shock, Jason thought he'd be the one to explain the rope of bra's, purpose to his daughter. He decided that he needed to break it to her gently...very gently. "Ugh Sarah sweetheart...the boys used your...well your...ugh your clothing as a rope to pull Nathan's jeep up the stairs.**

**Sarah's jaw dropped. And that's when she decided to not get mad but better yet get even! She smiled sweetly as she snatched her arms out of her fathers hands."oh well that's all you had to say. Guy why didn't you just ask, I would have let you use them, had I known that you need them for such a purpose!"She smiled once more before turning and proceeding back up the stairs. "Oh and Aunt Carly, Ma I'll be ready in just a sec I've got to grab my purse." she called.**

**Jason sighed ans rubbed his head. He knew his daughters reaction well, it was the one she had acquired from Carly. Now all he could do is wait for the war to begin between the boys and his daughter!**

**Carly and Courtney sat Nathan and Morgan back on the ground. "Get on the couch" Carly all but growled as all three boys scurried over to the couch and quickly sat down. **

"**You boys are to apologize to Sarah..." seeing Michael roll his eyes Courtney turned to him "And you better sound convincing!" she warned.**

"**Now Courtney and I are taking Sarah out...So you three have plenty of time to think of your actions!" Carly informed them as Nathan and Michael groaned Morgan followed suit giving as appropriate 'Aw Man'. CArly glared at them all and then add "Beyond that it's up to your father's on your punishment!" Now I think all of you should take a moment to remember that not only is Santa coming tomorrow night.."their eyes lit up "but also that I have the power to ground you from opening presents."She smiled satisfied with her disciplinary actions.**

**Nathan decided that he had had enough placing his hands on his hips he stood up and gave his aunt a piece of his mind. "Well you can't ground me cause you not my parent!" he smirked.**

"**Nathan Bailey Morgan!" Jason warned as his son gave him his own cold stare and then sat back down.**

"**And you know what Nathan I am your god mother which gives me parental authority over you anyways!" Carly smirked patting his head.**

"**Ok I'm ready"Sarah called as she came down the stairs.**

"**Alright We'll be back" Carly said as Sonny helped her with her coat and kissed her goodbye.**

"**Yup"Courtney added giving Jason a kiss before pulling away she whispered to himn "You better do something about you son!" with that she gave him a warningly glare and followed her daughter and Carly out for a night of shopping. **

* * *

**go review and tell me how wonderful i am! oh how terrible its your call**


End file.
